A Rose's Thorn
by Xx-Jinx-xX
Summary: Naraku has found small Akahana that he has taken a peronal liking to. He has personally put her through hell but Akahana still can't bring her self to kill him. What will she do? Kill her first love? Or let her fiercest enemy get away?
1. Prologue

**Ok well first off is the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. ****Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I have made many stories before but not with actual existing characters. But not to worry! ****I hope you guys like it~! Oh! before I forget. Akahana means "Red Rose" which is why it's called _A Rose's Thorn._**

**(Oh and could you review it? I want your honest opinion but nothing TOO cruel okzy? Lol)**

_He destroyed my village, my friends, my family. He stripped me of all my pride. He has left me in the cold and darkness for the longest time. When he showed me the light once again he made me do his bidding. Every fiber in my being says I need to kill him. But my heart… I can't bring myself to do it. _

"Naru!" Akahana ran up to he favorite friend.

He smiled at the little girl and embraced her in a warm hug. To her, he always smelled like the earth. It was a familiar smell and she felt safe when engulfed in his scent. He was tall and handsome. His long, wavy, black hair shined in the light and his brown eyes were always so kind.

"How is my Hana today?" His voice always sent jitters down her spine.

"I played by the river today and I found this pretty stone." She took a black and blue speckled stone out of the small pouch she always carried. He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful."

"Naru? Why don't you ever come during the day?" It was true. Only when the moon was high did he come and visit her.

"Where is this coming from?" His face became confused.

"Well, if you came during the day we could play together…"

"I'm sorry, but that's something I can't do."

"But why?" His eyes became sympathetic at her plea.

"I-I can't say why. But I _can _tell you the reason why I come here."

"Ok…?"

"I come here for you. I have watched you grow up since the day you were born. And I can't seem to go away. I wish I could be here for you day and night, but I just can't." His eyes were sincere and earnest. "I must go."

"But you just got here! I'm sorry if I mad you mad!" She tugged at his silk robe. He grinned at her.

"I need to take care of something. Don't worry, it's not you. The whole reason I came today was to tell you I won't be here for a while." And he slipped off without a sound.

It had been a whole three months and Akahana started to become frantic. He had left before but not for this long. She wandered her village in search for something to do, but there was nothing. Suddenly, while everyone was asleep, all the rooftops in the village started to burn. Akahana awoke to screams of her mother and father who were being burned alive right next to her. Their flesh was being melted away in front of the poor girl's eyes. Even though she wanted to scream, nothing moved past her lips. Quickly, she dashed for the river. As she rushed out her house she saw a familiar face.

He stood on the top of her roof top with a glare of death over the town. His eyes danced with the flames and his lips cocked into an evil grin. His once beautiful hair was now in a frenzy and seemed to be moving by itself. His eyes were cold and cruel. Akahana was scared by her once most beloved person. She ran as fast as she could toward the river like her first plan. But now the new plan was trying to get away from him.

Before she got to the slope that lead straight to the river, she stared at the village. It seemed nobody made it out their house. Tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and bawled. How could he do this? She wasn't even sure how he could, but she was sure he was the cause. Footsteps were coming closer to her and her whole body stiffened.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to say hello to me after our long separation?" His voice was like ice that hit your blood stream. She looked at him with her face full of tears and her vision blurry.

"Why, Naraku? Why?"


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Akahana. I used to be a normal village girl. But then _he_ came. I thought he was my friend. I talked with him. I played with him. When I had no one else he was there. Then he suddenly changed. The very person who I couldn't wait to see so long ago has turned into to someone I wish I never laid eyes on.

Naraku had kept her in a cell for five years. Every few days he comes and throws his discarded demon parts to her as food. As means to survive, her only option was to eat them. It was the most vulgar thing she has ever eaten. Soon her appearance started to change. Her hair color changed into the color or flames in on a roaring fire. Her eyes became golden like a tiger's. Her eyes pouted out and became red like a rose.

It wasn't only her appearance that changed by eating the vile substances. She gained demonic powers as well. Her main ability, now, was fire. At first Akahana was scared when flames appeared from her fingertips. Soon after though, she embraced the idea of having powers. In a world of demons, a human had to defend oneself. Although, she never called herself a true human after that. After her fire powers came, soon did others. At will, she was able to use her breath as a toxic air that could kill anything but herself. She was able to manipulate the earth by making figures out of mud and be able to make to ground split. She soon mastered her powers and grew to like them.

One day, Nakaku came and gave Akahana her "food". He seemed to enjoy to see her in agony. He once asked her, with an evil grin, how it felt with him inside her. She merely glared at him and ate. This particular day she ate it quickly. As he turned to leave Akahana thrown a fireball at him. Just before it hit the back of his head, he turned quickly and dodged the shot. He turned back to Akahana and grinned.

"It seems you have gained some of my powers. How interesting." He went inside her cell and stood in front of her. He still smelled of the earth just as she remembered. It made her sick to her stomach to think of the past. Another fire ball formed in her hand. Although she wasn't burned by the flames she could still slightly feel its heat. Before she was able to throw another, Naraku grabbed both her wrists and pressed her back against the wall.

"My my. How you have grown in these few years. How old are you now?"

"Today is my seventeenth birthday." She spit in in face small dabs of fire, though it had no effect. He simply laughed at her attempt.

"Well, it seems you are old enough, now, to be taken old of this cage and go on a few missions."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't like what he was saying.

"You only need to do some errands for me is all."

"I will NEVER work for you!" She spit in his face once again but this time with no fire. He wiped off the mucus and grinned once again.

"Oh I think you do not have a choice in the matter. You cannot defeat me so how do you plan to escape me?"

Akahana noticed his grip loosened and she wiggled out. She went to a fighting stance with her fists in flames. The ground beneath them shook and purple gas came from her lips. Her eyes seemed to glow with a burning hatred.

"Come on and fight me!" Her voice seemed to roar.

Quick as lightening, Naraku dashed for her. Akahana quickly threw her fist toward his face. But, just as before, he grabbed her wrist. He pressed his hand against her face and it felt as if her face was on fire. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He let her go and she dropped to her knees. Feeling her face, she felt a huge X burned across her face.

"Now do you think you can defeat me?"

"I still will never work for you!"

"I believe you'll change your mind." Suddenly the scar stared to burn once again. Her whole face started to burn once again.

"Careful now. If you play with fire, fire will come back and nip you. Just think of that next time you think of attacking me."

As he walked away Akahana sat and cried as her new scar's pain slowly started to fade. She was now his slave.


	3. Chapter 2

The first tasks Naraku made Akahana do was destroy a few demons and grab strange jewel shards that the demons had been hiding. It was clear to see that these low level demons happened to just chance upon the powerful shards. She wasn't quite sure what the shards were all about, but she knew that even by just touching them they made her feel unstoppable. This was most likely why Naraku wanted them. She had once considered taking some for herself, but then she brushed the idea away. Naraku never used the shards, so if she took one he could use a bunch just to be spiteful. He would surely kill her.

Akahana wiped the carcass of her newest victim off her arm. Gently, she picked up the small fragile shard and put it in her small pouch. The same she always wore as a child. Swiping the memory away, she headed to her next destination: Naraku's castle. The ground around her shook and a boulder appeared under her feet. Gently, it started to float toward the clouds.

An hour later, she spotted a small village below. About a mile away from the village she landed quietly. She hoped maybe the villagers didn't see her so that maybe she could spend the night in on of their houses. The one good thing about doing Naraku's bidding was that she could eat and sleep like a normal human once again. When she tasted regular bland white rice for the first time in years, she felt it was a feast.

She wandered into a village and talked to a mother holding a baby.

"Are you a wandering traveler?"

"Yes, I was hoping to find a place to stay. I'm able to pay if needed." Another benefit of doing his bidding. Demons left behind jewels, treasure, and other things of great value behind. She was more than glad to take it.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have no room for you. Maybe you can try the lord's house. He is very generous."

Akahana bowed in thanks and walked off to the huge mansion. The courtyard was a huge Zen garden and it seemed to be so peaceful. Maids and servants were dressed in grey robes and the rooms seemed to go on and on. The lord was not available so instead she met with his wife. She was an older woman but not an old lady. Maybe her mid-twenties. She had a red silk kimono and her hair was tied back with a blue jeweled comb. Her eyes were kind and her face was round.

"How may I help you young traveler?"

"I was hoping that maybe you could let me stay here a night. And maybe eat something? I have no problem paying." She kept her head low in respect.

"Oh yes, of course. I would let you stay for free but we already have some guests that are staying for free because of some business they took care of for us." She nodded a sutra that seemed to have recently been put on the wall.

"Of course. Like I said I have no problem paying." She searched inside her pouch and pulled out a small ruby. She wasn't able to trade it for real money but she was sure they wouldn't mind. The woman's eyes looked in amazement at the tiny gem.

"Young girl, may I ask you something? What is it that you do on your travels?"

"I…I slay demons and take what they leave behind." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh I see! How wonderful! The monk who is staying here actually has a band that has a demon slayer in it! Maybe you'll met each other and exchange stories. How exciting! Well, I must be off," She gently took Akahana's payment, "My servant will show you to your room."

Her room was huge. It was probably because she paid a lot to the house. She didn't really care if it was a lot of money or not. She didn't really use the money for anything else. Her dinner was fried fish and rice with stew and they weren't skimpy on the portions. After eating she wasn't sure if she was able to stand. She looked at the sky and saw a half moon with glittering stars around it. It was a truly beautiful night.

Suddenly, she heard a crashing sound coming from down the hall. Akahana quickly went into her defense mode with her fist on fire. A fox demon came running past her room crying as something else, it looked like a red blur, chased after it.

"Leave him alone!"

"No! That little brat ate my fish!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!!!"

There was another crash and then everything fell silent. Akahana peeked out her room and saw a white haired dog eared demon in a red robe seemed to have crashed directly into the floor and couldn't get up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You deserved it."

A girl with strange clothes on went to the demon and glared at him while the small fox demon, who was only a child, stood beside her and laughed. The girl saw Akahana and looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Caught by surprise, Akahana almost couldn't find her words.

"Oh it's fine! But, what happened?"

"Eh heh…"

"Inuyasha was trying to hit me on the head!" The fox demon came up to her.

"And that's…Inuyasha?" She pointed to the one in the red robe. She could have swore she heard that name from somewhere.

"Mhm! Yeah, he's always trying to hurt me." He was so cute. "Wow! You're really pretty!" Akahana blushed. She never saw herself that way and no one ever told her that before. She thought she looked like a freak because of her unnatural looks.

"Shippo! I'm sorry." The strange girl apologized. Akahana's face was so red she could talk.

"My name is Kagome. You are?"

"U-uh…Akahana. My name is Akahana."

She went and visited their room to find three others already in there. A young monk, another girl, and a cute cat demon. She soon learned their names were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. The monk Miroku couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He even asked Akahana to have his children! Sango was sure to slap him every time he acted indecent. Soon, Inuyasha came into the room rubbing his head.

"So. You're a half demon." She could tell by his aura.

"Yeah what of it?" He seemed to have a major attitude problem.

"Don't get mad at me for just pointing out something I didn't notice earlier. Jeez bit off my head why don't ya."

"Oh yeah bring it on!"

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said without hesitation.

He went down hard and fast. Akahana couldn't help but giggle. He stuck his head up and yelled at her.

"Yeah?! What's do funny?!"

"You."

"Bring it on! You're just a ordinary human! I can take you!"

"Sit."

Akahana's eyes drooped a little at the 'ordinary human' part.

"But I'm _not_ ordinary…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango must have heard he since she was sitting right next to her. Her face became red once again and she shook her head.

"Oh no, forget it! Eh heh…"

"Please tell us. I didn't want to seem rude but your aura _is _different from anything I've ever seen." Miroku leaned it.

Akahana stared at the floor and the whole room was quite for a good few minutes. Finally, she took a long breath and held out her hand. A small fire sprouted from her palm and slowly began to grow. Everyone, including Inuyasha, stared in amazement. She didn't want them to know she was a freak. She was kicking herself for saying her comment out loud for Sango to hear.

"I can also breath out toxic air and control the earth…"

"How is this possible." She hated questions she was afraid of this.

"I don't know…" She wasn't going to talk about it.

She fell asleep and when she woke she ate breakfast and left as fast as she could. The urge to get back to the castle was uncontrollable. She felt so awkward talking about her powers to Inuyasha's band. She hoped she would never see them again.


	4. Chapter 3

The castle was as gloomy as ever. The barrier seemed to lay itself like a rug all around the perimeter. As if knowing she was there a small whole around the top opened big enough for her to fly through. Gently she glided through on her boulder and landed softly. She went into an empty hall where a small stand that held a pillow. Upon the pillow were small shards the same as in her pouch. Emptying the contents of the pouch the shard gently trickled out. They seemed to glow as if to welcome the newcomers.

"You smell." Cold breath fell on her neck as Naraku spoke behind her. It sent chills down her spine. She turned to see his face.

"What?"

"You smell of dog." He wore is white fur cloak with it's baboon hood down. His eyes seemed to bear into her soul.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You met Inuyasha. Seems you had quite a journey."

The name hit her fast and hard. Inuyasha. The half demon she had run into at the house she stayed in.

"Oh. Yeah I met him."

"Did you tell him about who you work for?" He came close to her face and his long wavy hair swept her arm.

"No. I had no reason." As she spoke his lips grew closer to her and he whispered.

"Good."

She blinked and he vanished. Her face burned but not by his doing. It was from her anger. She wanted him dead. She never wanted to see his face again. She wanted to leave and never come back. And yet he made her legs weak. He made her feel at home. Akahana didn't know what to do. All these emotions were tearing her apart.

Walking back to her room she saw Hana and Kagura. She had found out they were spawns of Naraku. They seemed so strange to her. Kagura gave her nasty glares and Hana seemed to not have any emotion at all. Though, Akahana always felt the urge to stroke Hana. She never did in case her soul was sucked into her mirror she carried everywhere. But Hana seemed like a precious doll. White as snow.

Naraku had given a room instead of a cell now. It was large and beautiful, but so was many in the gloomy castle. Her bed was soft and comfortable and she melted when she laid on it. Soon she was in her dreamless sleep.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Naraku called for her as she was bathing. She stood before him soaking wet in a silk robe and she was becoming cold from the draft in his room. Staring was always rude in her book and there he was. Staring. She only guessed that he wanted her to go on another mission to do something that he didn't want to do himself.

"Are you going to say something or just let me freeze where I stand?"

"I'm sorry. Your image is just so overwhelming."

She sighed at his comment out of annoyance. Her face blushed and she hated her body for giving away emotions that didn't need to be shown. A smirk grew across his face as if a snake had found his meal and was about to strike.

"I've been thinking. Oh don't just stand there. Come sit by me. I won't bite." His the smirk turned into a grin. "I promise."

She thought of staying where she stood but then her scar started to itch warmth and she found she had no choice but to obey him. She obediently sat in front of him and stared into his eyes. How she wished she could smack his without consequence. Again he stared at her. His eyes bore on her and she felt naked. Fidgeting where she sat and each second grew longer and longer in the silence.

"Naraku?"

"Hmm?"

"Answer me this one thing. Why did you burn my village? And why do you still have me here when it's easier to just kill me? And why-"

"That's more than one question Hana my dear."

Her eyes started to water. She hadn't been called 'Hana' since her life went to hell. Why was he doing this to her?

"To answer your first question, your village had no right to even be there. It was an eye sore and it was full of evil humans that didn't even deserve to be in your presence."

"As opposed to you?"

"I have always been there don't you remember? Even when your parents didn't want you. They shoved you out of your bed and out in the cold snowy winter. Who was there to keep you warm and alive? I seem to remember your heartbeat against mine as you slept soundly in my rode."

"Don't bring things up that doesn't matter to you! I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared for me! But instead you ripped everything I had fro my hand and shredded it!"

"It does _seem _that way. But you have no idea what your 'parents' were planning to do. And all for a good season of crops! They were going to KILL you Hana!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she lunged at him. She swiftly grabbed both her wrists. The fight in her left and tears fell like a waterfall. She looked at him and for the first time in a long time she saw pain in his eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me why you didn't kill me with the rest of the village. Tell me why you kept me. Tell me." Her voice was soft and yearning for the answer she could see in his eyes. She needed to hear it from his lips. She needed to know it was real. His eyes were soft and thoughtful. He drew her closer to the point she felt his breath on her face.

"Hana…"

"Naraku… Please… Just tell me."

"Because… Because I wanted you with me. I've watched you since the day you were born. By chance I came upon your village and there you were. In your mother's arms sleeping. For some reason I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I came every night. And then when you were five you came outside and said hello to me. I knew then I couldn't let anything happen to you. I…"

"Naru…"

"I want you to be with me. I know I made you suffer so much but I beg you to stay with me." He inched closer and closer until their lips finally met.


End file.
